Our research involves the study of mechanisms of gastric acid secretion in normal human subjects and a safety of abnormalities of gastric acid secretion in patients with peptic ulcer disease. In addition, we are evaluating and designing new therapies for the treatment of acid peptic disease. Our current projects include studies on the interactions between cephalic vagal stimulation, gastric distention, and chemical reactions of food on the gastric mucosa; studies on the physiological importance of gastrin and the acid secretory response to amino acids; dose response studies on the effect of vagotomy on gastric acid secretion, serum gastrin concentration and pancreatic polypeptide concentration in patients with duodenal ulcer; and studies on the effect of anticholinergic drugs and histamine H2-receptor antagonists on food stimulated acid secretion and serum gastrin concentration.